Oh Shadowless Prince, Oh Beautiful Princess
by WingofCastiel
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a prince who would do anything for his little sister, and maybe said little sister would do anything for her brother in return. A fairytale of estranged siblings, powerful magic, unconditional love and a plot to overtake the greatest city there ever was. Born!a!girl!Merlin gender!bender royal!Merlin
1. Prologue

_Heya there everyone! My first fanfic in three years, yaay! Notice that this is only a prologue and the actual chapters will be longer. _

_I would love to have a beta, so if anybody's intrested, message me :) Also, reviews give me life _

Once upon a time, in a land of myth and a time of magic, there lived a young and very handsome prince called Arthur, and even though he could be a bit pompous at times (though no one would ever tell him that), the people of the kingdom loved him for his kind, warm heart. He could never really feel appease when he knew that there were others who were suffering, never see sorrow and misery without trying to ease the pain. Thanks to that the land was flourishing and never had such happiness and prosperity been seen before.

It was barely the prince could walk across the marketing place or ride along the streets of the beautiful Camelot before crowds of people gathered around to honour him. Little girls threw flowers at him and women in all ages where seen throwing dreamy looks his way. And when he smiled at them, it was like the whole world lit up for a moment, and suddenly nothing seemed too hard. So as you understand, the people loved their beautiful and kind prince.

Now it happened so that the twice widowed king had another child, for after his lovely Igraine had died giving birth to Arthur and he had banned magic, he had remarried. That woman had soon followed his former wife into the lands of the dead, but before she left she gave birth to a little daughter.

'Little' was the best way to describe the child, and when she was born everyone at court thought she would die, small and weak as she was, but somehow she'd managed to survive. She was still weak though, and often very sick. Rarely was she ever outside, spending most of her time looking out her window at the other children playing, children she could not join for she was much too ill. Sometimes Arthur rode out with his little sister sitting in front of him on his horse.

But Merlin, the little princess, only five years old, was too sick to enjoy life, and it pained all good people who saw her. But most of all it pained Prince Arthur, who barley could stand the thought of how pained his little sister was.

The king had asked the best physicians in all of the five kingdoms for help, had sent for medications and potions and herbs from all around the known world, but nothing had helped. For every day that passed Merlin grew weaker and weaker, and again the court feared that they would lose their little princess, who they all felt such sorrow and grief for.

The old physician in Camelot watched over the little princess day and night, the king could barely think out of worry for his daughter, and there wasn't a day passing without Arthur thinking of a way that he could possibly save his little sister.


	2. Tears of Joy

_Heya there! First of all I forgot to say that this is very, very, very loosely based on a Swedish fairytale called Prinsen utan skugga (The Prince Without Shadow). But you need not have heard of it to read this story. _

_I would like to say thanks to FanfictionHopper for reviewing and to all those who followed and favoured this! I'd be delighted if anyone wants to be my beta. So, without further ado, here's the story! _

* * *

><p>"Reaching for something in the distance<p>

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin"

-Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

><p>One night the prince and the court physician sat and watched over the sleeping Merlin together. There was a guard at the door who'd fallen asleep, and the same thing seemed to have happened to the young maid, Guinevere, who was snoozing in a corner, sitting in her chair. It was quiet in the room; the only thing you could hear was the breathing of the sleeping. Soon the court physician, Gaius, who hadn't slept well in many a night since Merlin had gotten worse and King Uther had ordered him to stay by the little princess' side at all time, was asleep as well.<p>

Only Prince Arthur was still awake, not feeling tired at all. He saw how the moon shone on his little sister's face, making her look even more ethereal. Merlin looked so small, so pale and fragile.

Soon the big bell rang out over the town of Camelot, declaring that the night was at its darkest, for now the midnight hour was at hand. Arthur looked around the room, thinking that the bell might have awoken somebody, but no one moved and the only sound that filled the room still was the breathing of its sleeping occupants. The only person awake rose from his place at the sleeping Merlin's side and wandered over to look out of the big window, out over the city and land he was going to rule one day.

When Arthur turned back towards the chair he had been sitting in he found that it was no longer empty. A tall, hooded figure was sitting in his place, and how it had managed to sneak into the room without the prince noticing Arthur had no idea.

It must be Death itself, he thought.

The hooded figure rose from its seat and removed the hood, revealing an astoundingly beautiful young lady standing there. Her dark locks where falling elegantly down her shoulders and her green eyes looked at the prince with such intensity he didn't know what to do.

"I am not Death." The beauty said, looking offended, "Do I look like an old man with a scythe and hourglass to you? No, I am Morgana Le Fay, the Shadow Collector."

"So you are a sorceress?" Arthur asked, drawing his sword and holding it to the throat of the woman. Magic was illegal in Camelot, after all.

"I am so much more than a mere sorceress!" Morgana the Shadow Collector boomed, her eyes glowing as the sword flew out of his hand, "Your mortal sword cannot kill the likes of me!

"I have come here," She stated, looking haughty, "to make a deal with you. If you give me your shadow tonight, mortal prince of Camelot, I will in return cure the little princess, and she will grow up to be the fairest seen amongst mortals. Maybe except for you though", she added, looking the now very uncomfortable prince up and down. His sword was still lying at the other side of the room, where it'd landed, and Arthur wished he had it in his hand, if only just to feel a bit less helpless in front of this woman, this sorceress, this _Shadow Collector. _

"What for do you want my shadow?" The prince asked, suspicion and distrust marring his voice. This beauty before him was clearly magical, and magic was forbidden in Camelot. He had been raised to hate it, and this deal seemed too good to be true. He really, _really_ wished he had his sword by his side.

"What I do with my shadows are out of your concern, little prince", She said, and her way too smooth tone sent shivers down Arthurs spine.

"So, either you give me your shadow tonight and your little sister shall be as healthy as can possibly be by the morning, or you keep your shadow and she her illness. Death is on his way, by the way, I met him just outside the city gates." Morgana Le Fay stated, looking intensely at Arthur.

The prince, meanwhile, was looking at his pale and oh so sick little sister. Hadn't he many a time thought to himself that he would do anything to see the little one back to health? He felt truly like a hypocrite; here he was, with the chance to save Merlin from the clutches death, with just his shadow as a price. Such a mere cost for a life. When had he ever needed his shadow anyway? Would it really be that bad to live without it? What a wonderful thought to have little Merlin back, as healthy as could ever be, the happiness of his father and the whole kingdom at her recovery. Even though it was sorcery, wouldn't his father forgive him, once he knew that the prince had traded his shadow for such noble a cause as his little sister's life?

But the same second as he thought it, the beauty before him cried:

"No. You shall never tell anybody about our meeting here tonight, you must swear on your life! The second you mention it to anybody the little princess will fall down dead!"

"Can you read my mind, sorceress?" Arthur asked, still suspicious, but it was a rhetorical question, for he already knew the answer. But nothing, nothing was worth more than the life of his little sister, so he had to take the chance, hadn't he?

"Though I don't like the fact that you can read my mind, or this whole magic thing," Arthur shuddered, "I have decided to agree with your terms, and you will get my shadow as payment for curing my little sister. And I will never speak of this meeting again." As he spoke the words, Arthur desperately hoped that he was making the right decision. Nobody would notice his lack of shadow, right?

"We have an agreement." Morgana Le Fay said, smirking, and then she started to chant:

_Shadow Prince you're free_

_Come now here with me _

_You are mine and only mine_

_Power old, heed my word_

_Save the little princess bird_

_From today and on she shall be fine_

Arthur shuddered again as the Shadow Collector's eyes glowed a molten gold and then she bent down to where the prince's shadow was and easily picked it up and put it in a leather pouch she wore around her arm. In the same instant the deed was done the beauty was gone, no trace of her left.

Astonished the prince looked around the room, but everything was the same. The only difference Arthur noticed was when he walked in the moonlight shining in from one of the big windows. No matter how he twisted and turned in the light; his shadow was gone.

"What was I supposed to do with my shadow anyway?" The blond prince said out loud to himself, "If only my mysterious guest keeps her promise I can live happily ever after without a shadow." But no matter how he tried to convince himself, he'd made a deal with a sorceress, and no matter what the cause, he could still get burned at the stake for consorting with people of magic.

But as soon as he lay eyes at his sleeping little sister all his thoughts of his shadow were gone, for the impact was immediate; gone where the sick little child with bags under her eyes, the skin sweaty of fever and the cheeks hollow looking. Gone were the disheveled and worn hair and the oh so pale skin.

Instead she looked like health itself, her cheeks rosy, her skin no longer sweaty and even though it was pale still the transformation was complete. Her hair had its gloss back and when Arthur saw that Morgana had kept her word he sat down in his chair, put his head in his hands and cried tears of joy.


	3. Lacking in Shadow

_Oh hey look, another chapter! Big thanks to Nanski33 for reviewing, and to those who followed and favoutited this! You keep me going :)_

_This is mostly fluff, but I promise that next chapter will be of a different type..._

_On another note, his is still unbeta'ed so bear with me_

* * *

><p>The next morning was a day of happiness in Camelot, nobles and commoners alike celebrated the miracle that had taken place. Even though some had their suspicions and there were whisperers of sorcery, there were none brave enough to dare say them out loud. King Uther decided to hold one of the biggest banquets ever seen in the known world, and he also declared that that month the people only had to pay half their taxes, and soon the whisperers of sorcery were long forgotten in the joyous haze that followed.<p>

Princess Merlin was now seen running around the castle, playing and having fun, when she before barley had had the strength to walk over the floors by herself. And all and everyone that saw her had to stop and look at her for a while, for she was such an adorable sight, still thin and pale but her blue eyes shining with happiness and her hair, so long and curly, swaying around her as she danced.

When Arthur wanted to take her out on his horse Merlin asked to ride for herself, and all people cheered for their prince and their princess when they came riding together.

"Aren't they beautiful?" people would whisper to each other, "Oh how we love our prince and our princess! Prince Arthur has a good heart, and Princess Merlin is the fairest to be seen, even though she is only five!"

There were such happiness and joy over Merlin's miraculous recovery, visitors came from near and far alike to bring her gifts and congratulations, and nobody seemed to notice that their prince, their beloved prince Arthur, didn't have a shadow. Even Arthur himself barely noticed it at first, but after a while he started to feel strange, it felt empty around him, especially on the evenings when all others' shadows where long and dark.

He didn't like having the sun shining on his back, and tried as much as possible to walk so that he had his front turned towards it, so he at least didn't have to be reminded of the exchange he had done, the sorcery he'd agreed to, that he was now different from all others.

He started to avoid training, letting his head knight take care of that, and he stayed inside as much as possible. Other people started to notice too. He heard the servants whispering among each other as he walked by, and the knights and some other nobles would shoot him strange looks.

It was on Merlin's sixth birthday when she found him, sitting lonely and miserable in his room while everyone else were down in the great hall where a feast was being held.

"Why are you sitting here, Arthur, do you not enjoy the feast father holds in my honour? Why are you not glad?" Merlin asked as quickly as she stepped inside and saw her brother, not caring to greet him first and not understanding how someone could _not_ be happy on her birthday.

Arthur looked up at her, but did not answer.

"Do you wish for it to be your birthday instead, brother?" Merlin asked, "'Cause you can get some of my presents if you want."

At the sweetness and innocence only a child could muster Arthur smiled. No matter how down he felt, Merlin could always make him smile.

"Oh come here little sister!" He said, grabbing her and hoisting her high up in the air. Merlin laughed as he sat her down again, and Arthur smiled. He looked her up and down and she looked as cute as could be in her beautiful birthday dress. It was as blue as the ocean Arthur had never seen, as blue as the sky at night, and as blue as the sparkling eyes of the little princess before him. His gaze soon settled on what she was wearing around her neck though.

"So you did like my present?" Arthur asked, looking smug.

"Of course I did!" the girl said, fingering on the ring she wore in a lace. It was a small ring, a woman's ring, even though it was still too big for Merlin's little fingers. "Why in the world wouldn't I?" Her eyes were big and glittering when she looked up at Arthur.

"It belonged to my mother, you know." The prince said, sitting down on his bed and picking Merlin up, placing her in his lap.

"Oh" was all Merlin said, putting her head to her brother's chest, resting it there.

"It's really dear to me, and now I gave it to you, because you are even dearer to me. I would give up my whole world for you." Arthur said, kissing the back of his little sister's head.

"No you wouldn't." Merlin said, humour in her voice, "You cannot give up Camelot for me, think of all the people. They would hate it if they didn't have you as a prince, they love you."

"Well" Arthur said, "They love you even more, you're their little princess! And if I had to leave, no matter the cause, you would have to stay strong for me, promise!"

"Of course" said the little, "But you aren't going to leave, are you?"

Merlin turned around and looked up at her brother with worry written on her face and her big eyes wide.

_Maybe I have to…_Arthur thought, but he knew he could never tell his sister that, so he just smiled and said;

"No, I won't Merlin."

"Then why are you so sad? Why aren't you with all the others down in the Great Hall?" She asked bluntly, in the way only a child could.

"You'll understand when you get older" was all Arthur said, not wanting to burden the child. "Why aren't you with them anyway, it is your feast, isn't it?" He then asked, poking her on the nose.

"Well, all the nobles are clotpoles and dollop heads! They only want to talk about boring things…and besides, I _hate_ sitting still. I want to run around and daaaaaaaace." At the last word she got up and spun around in front of Arthur, drawing the word out as she did. Her black locks flew around her head like a black halo, and she looked truly amazing.

"Clotpoles and dollop heads?" He said, pretending to be stern. "Is that how you talk about the finest men and women in Camelot?"

She just laughed and hugged him in return.

Arthur looked at his little sister, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you want to sneak out to the lower town? If we got some luck we might be able to find some sweetmeats for you. It is your birthday after all." Arthur knew that his father would probably have his head had he known of that suggestion, but what Uther didn't know couldn't bother him.

Merlin seemed to think of the same thing, because at first she looked anxious, but the princess always had loved trips to the lower town, and likewise had she always been a mischievous little thing, so it didn't take long for her to overcome her initial fear and she nodded her head eagerly, biting her lip as she did so. She was truly a stunning little thing, Arthur thought, and couldn't help but feel pride for her.

"Well, what are we waiting here for then? Come on!" Arthur said, taking Merlin by surprise when he hailed her in the air once again before letting her down just so she could climb up on his back.

"Heiya!" She said, putting her feet in her brother's sides.

"Did you just kick me?!" Arthur said, coming to a halt.

Merlin just giggled and said:

"Well who's wasting time now?" followed by another "Heiya!"

"You really are something quite special, aren't you, _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked and when he only got a giggle for an answer he decided to drop it and just continue out the door without further delay. It was funny how much Merlin got away with, had anybody else done it he would've put them in the stocks for a week, but this was Merlin, his beloved little sister.

It wasn't hard to get out of the castle, it never were and especially not today. Half of the nobles in all of the five kingdoms where in the Great Hall feasting, (and even though you'd think that meant guards everywhere it meant quite the opposite) so all the guards where more or less, take away a few exceptions, guarding the Great Hall. Arthur thought it was a lousy conception, having all the guards in one place, but the guards of Camelot weren't much to brag about.

So he just walked out of the citadel, over the courtyard past the well and soon he was in the lower city, Merlin still on his back. Neither Arthur nor Merlin noticed the black silhouette standing in one of the many windows facing the courtyard, watching them with a thoughtful expression.


	4. Whom he loved above all

_Hi there! I'm so sorry for not updating, at first I was sick and then school tried to kill me with homework. This chapter is extra-long so I hope that makes it up at least a bit! Updates will be irregular but I have NOT given up on this story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>So they dug your grave<em>

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come" _

-"Demons", Imagine Dragons

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set in west, and since it was summer Arthur guessed that it was quite late. It was that time of day (or night) when the shadows where tall and dark, the time of day Arthur tried to avoid being outside the most. But this was his idea, and no matter how much he regretted it now, he couldn't turn back because of Merlin, his little Merlin, wouldn't he give up the world for her? Though he did grow anxious, looking around to see if anyone was near to see his lack of shadow.<p>

He didn't see anyone though, but it didn't matter when Merlin asked "Why don't you have a shadow? I can only see mine."

Arthur's heart stopped at those words. 11 words, and Arthur thought he was going to die. She knew, _she knew_. It didn't matter that it only was Merlin, because someone knew, knew that he was different, and he couldn't tell them why. Deep down he knew that there were other people that knew too, people far worse than Merlin, but this was the first time somebody had actually asked him face to face.

He tried to smile, looking around to meet Merlin's gaze as much as possible, but probably

the smile looked strained and faked.

"I cannot tell you that, Merlin. And you have to promise me that you won't tell father or anyone else, swear to me!"

"Why? Why don't you have a shadow? And why can't I tell anyone? Did you use _sorcery?" _The last word was but a mere whisper.

"I cannot tell you, but please, swear not to tell anyone!" Arthur was growing desperate by now, and he could hear it in his own words more than he cared to admit. Maybe it scared Merlin to hear her brother so desperate and, well, scared, in a way she never had before, for she jumped down from Arthurs back and turned so she was in front of him, looking serious.

"I swear on my mother's grave, I will never tell anyone." Her voice was as serious as only a six year olds voice can be and her big blue eyes looked into Arthur's.

"Thank you." Arthur said, hugging her and lifting her into the air.

They were quiet for some time, just walking down the streets of the lower town. There weren't much people out, probably because they were celebrating the princess' birthday. Arthur thought that it wasn't very likely that they would find any sweetmeats; it was probably later than they had thought and by now most of the sellers had retired for the night.

Before he got around to say anything to Merlin about this suspicion though, they passed The Rising Sun, and out came some of Arthur's (already incredibly drunk) knights.

"So some are enjoying themselves." Arthur stated, looking at the knights, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hello Sire, have you come to join us?" Slurred Sir Valiant (who probably hadn't heard the hinted sarcasm, or maybe he was just too drunk to care).

"No. Shouldn't you be at the banquet anyway?" Arthur asked.

"We could ask you the same, _Sire_, we didn't see you there at all... didn't you want to celebrate your own sisters birthday? We have at least been drinking to her honour."

"Watch your tongue, _Valiant,_ I could have you in the stocks for that." Arthur spat, not using the man's title and in that way showing him a great disrespect, not that Arthur cared, he had never really liked the knight anyway and now he was insulting his prince!

"I'm sure you could, _Prince_, but not for long now. People are talking, you know. Soon everyone will know of that little missing shadow of yours, and even the king can't protect you then!" At those words it was like a cold hand was gripping the prince's heart, because _they knew_. _They knew! _

Arthur didn't know what he was going to do. He tried to calm himself down, to tell himself that this was just the talk of a drunken man, but it was hard because all his mind could do was scream: THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW!

On the outside though his face was set in stone, not showing the chaos in his mind.

"You know what? I will not tolerate this behavior from you, drunk or not. If you want to settle this like men then fine, we'll duel about it. If not, then I'm going to leave." Arthur saw that here Valiant hesitated; It was well known that the prince was one of the best fighters in all of the five kingdoms, and since it seemed that the other knight wasn't going to accept his challenge Arthur turned around and said:

"Come on Merlin, let's head back to the castle." Only to find that Merlin wasn't there anymore.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, turning his head to look around for the little princess.

"What?" One of the knights asked, Arthur thought it was Sir Kay, "The princess wasn't here…are you sure you haven't been drinking Sire?"

"Yes!...I mean no…I mean I haven't been drinking, I had Merlin here with me!"

"Why would you bring the princess with you here? Planning to _do_ things to her, Oh Shadowless Prince?" Valiant said mockingly, earning some laughs from the bolder of the knights, while others just looked uncomfortable.

"That is your prince and princess you are talking about. One more word and I'll run you through." Arthur had stepped dangerously close, his words a mere whisper. Valiant at least had the decency to take a few steps back before Arthur turned around completely, running away to look for Merlin.

He just ran down the streets of Camelot, not thinking too much where, just looking desperately for his little sister. Valiant and the other drunken knights were all but forgotten.

It wasn't like Merlin to run away from him like that, especially not this late at night. Who knew what kind of creatures was lurking in the shadows. Even if she could be mischievous and play a prank or two on him, she would _never _do something like this, Arthur knew it!

He mentally blamed himself while he was running, _How could he have been so stupid?!_ Why did he bring Merlin here, and why in the world hadn't he watched over her better? What kind of big brother was he?

Just as he thought that he heard a cry from somewhere to his left, someone that sounded just like Merlin! No sooner had Arthur heard that before he turned around a corner and saw something he would never forget in the whole of his life. Something that would come to change his whole view of the world.

Around the corner in a dark alleyway he found Merlin, his beloved little Merlin, fighting like an animal against a hooded figure holding onto her like he was drowning and Merlin was the only thing that could save him.

"Everything is going to be just fine." The hooded figure said, his voice sounding strangely like that of Arthur's uncle.

The prince left that to be pondered on at a later time. Both the hooded figure's and Merlin's backs were turned to Arthur and both totally oblivious to him there, so Arthur decided to use it to his advantage, trained knight as he was. But before Arthur had the chance to do anything more than put his hand on his sword Merlin cried out:

"LET ME _GO!" _ And the words drew out, became a raw scream, a scream only a scared and hurt six years old could manage, and then the hooded figure was sent flying, _flying_ through the air, and it felt like time was slowing down, for as soon as the hooded figure was out of the way, Merlin turned around and their eyes met, hers golden and his blue.

It really felt like the time stood still, under that split second when Arthur's world came crumbling down, and then the second had passed and the world turned back to its normal pace, Merlin's abductor met the nearby wall with a crunching sound, and Merlin's eyes turned back to their piercing blue and all Arthur could think was that _She had just used magic! _His beloved little sister had just used magic! Surely he must have imagined it, right? Right?!

Merlin couldn't have used magic! Merlin wasn't _evil_. Not even Uther would think such thing. She was just a six-year-old, for god's sake! And Arthur didn't know much about magic, he really didn't, but didn't it have to be studied? Spells and incantations and such things?

No, Merlin couldn't be evil. Hadn't he, Arthur, used magic himself to cure her? Looking at his little sister, seeing her so scared looking with big teary eyes at Arthur, the prince couldn't do much but forgive her. As he walked down towards her and kneeled down, hugging her, neither the prince nor the princess noticed the hooded figure, which had tried to abduct her, slinking away silently in the shadows.

Had circumstances been normal the first thing Arthur would've done would have been neutralizing the enemy, but Arthur was shocked, and the princess in no better state.

"Arthur, please, please don't tell father." Merlin said, crying into his shoulder, seeking safety in her big brother and in the warmth of the hug. For Arthur the answer was crystal clear.

"Of course I won't." He said, his voice soft. Who knew what their father would do if he knew what Merlin could do. Probably he wouldn't execute her, but you never knew with Uther.

"Let's get you home." Arthur said after a while of just staying like that, hugging each other in silence, seeking comfort. It was late now, the night was as dark as it would be, and Arthur could only hope that nobody had noticed Merlin's absence and that it would be easy to sneak back into the castle.

Arthur easily picked Merlin up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Even though she wasn't sick anymore she was still so small, so thin, Arthur thought when he carried her down the streets of Camelot, without much effort. Merlin had begun to doze off when Arthur had picked her up, she was still only six and it had been an exhausting day to say the least, and now she was fully asleep and the prince could feel the soft rise and fall of her chest against his.

How could somebody so tiny contain so much power? Here she was, so petite and fragile in his arms, and yet she had the raw power, enough to throw a man twice her size into a wall. Arthur felt a tingle of fear, but he pushed it away. He had to protect Merlin, be there for her, no matter the cost. Hadn't he already sacrificed so much for her? He couldn't stop now. He loved her too much. She was the one he loved most in the whole world.

Surly he loved his dead mother, just as he had accepted and loved Merlin's mother, and maybe he loved Gaius too. He had a stallion, Prestigious, whom he loved, and he loved his father too. He loved his father even though he rarely showed either of his children affection, even though the king could stare at them, and in his eyes there would only be blame. Blame for the deaths of both his wives, even though Merlin hadn't had anything to do with her mother's death. Arthur had though, and he sometimes blamed himself for it, just as Uther did.

But still, Arthur loved his father, simply because he was his father. And Camelot, Arthur loved Camelot and all the citizens in it. But above all, above everything else, Arthur loved his little sister, his Merlin.

Hadn't he broken the law of the city he loved, the words of the father he loved, just to ensure the safety of his little sister? He'd gone behind all of their backs, all just for her.

Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching, not before it was too late. Suddenly the prince felt something sharp, probably the tip of a sword, pressed against his back and the words:

"Surrender or else…" whispered in his ear. Before Arthur could even react another voice said;

"Put down the princess and put your hands behind your back." And then, "I'm sorry Sire, orders from the king."

That voice Arthur recognized, it was the voice of one of the knights, but Arthur couldn't exactly put a name to it. Quickly- so whoever held the sword didn't have a chance to run him through- the prince took a step away from the sword before he turned around to face his attackers.

He wasn't really surprised when he saw about six knights standing opposite of him, swords drawn, and thought that there must've been a misunderstanding. Surely the knights hadn't come to arrest him? So after taking in the picture in front of him Arthur said with his most princely voice:

"I am the Prince of Camelot. I demand to know what is going on. How dare you threaten your prince?"

"I'm sorry for this, Sire, but you are under arrest for sorcery and treason against the Crown, on order of the king. Please give me the Princess, and we won't hurt you." One of the knights said, the one whose voice Arthur quite couldn't recognize.

"He has cast a spell upon the Princess! You can't reason with him, we must get the Princess out of harm." The knight who had first spoken said, and this was greeted with agreeing murmurs from the other knights.

"How dare you speak of your prince like that?" Arthur said, but before he could do anything more someone, it could've been Sir Kay, had gently taken Merlin from his arms. The prince immediately drew his sword.

"Give. Her. _Back_!" Arthur's voice was like steel. How dared they? He cast a look Merlin's way and she didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

"Sorry Arthur." Kay said one more time, making a movement with his hand. Apparently one of the knights had sneaked up behind Arthur's back, because suddenly he felt something blunt and hard –a sword hilt probably- against the back of his head, before everything went black.


	5. Walk in the Rain

Chapter 4. Walk in the Rain

* * *

><p><em>Longest chapter yet to make up for the wait ^^<em>

_Please tell me what you think, this was incredibly hard to write. _

* * *

><p>"Walking away from this room dark and grey<p>

Smoke hangs in clouds and the old echo plays

And the music is soft

And the voice it is hushed

And the boy he has loved

And the man he has lost

And I walk out in the rain"

-Walk in the Rain, Passenger

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to a throbbing headache. He groaned and wondered how much he really had drunk last night. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings and at first he was very confused. Where was he? Why did it feel like he was lying on a cold floor instead of in his bed? Slowly Arthur opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he could focus.<p>

He'd felt like he was laying on a cold stone floor because he was indeed laying on a cold stone floor. Hadn't he known better he would say that he was in the dungeons. What had happened last night?

Arthur tried to focus, and in the blur that was his brain right now a picture appeared. Merlin, walking by his side, chatting about this and that, and after that more and more memories came back to him. Valiant, Merlin disappearing and…God how could he have been so stupid?! He hauled himself into a sitting position and put his head in his hands, thinking about the events of yesterday evening.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting like that, probably it was now sometime after noon, judging by how hungry he was. Suddenly he could hear someone rattle with keys before the cell door opened. Arthur lifted his head from his hands and looked up.

There were two guards standing at the door, and one of them walked up to Arthur and manhandled him up to a standing position without so much as a word before he nudged him forward.

Arthur knew that he could easily take out both of the guards even though he didn't have any weapons, and judging by how nervous the guards seemed to be, they knew it too.

"Where are you taking me? I am your Prince and I _demand_ answers!" He said, his voice like steel as one of the guards tied his hands behind his back. He didn't get an answer though, and neither had he expected one. The guards of Camelot were not known for their eloquence after all.

So with one guard at each side and his hands tied at his back _like some simple thief, _they begun to walk through the endless corridors of the castle Arthur had grown up in and loved, and soon he could guess where they were going, he knew the place very well after all. He was proved right when he was finally standing in front of the big door that was the entrance to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Once inside the hall Arthur noticed that pretty much everyone was there. Uther was, of course, sitting on his throne, his face a grim mask of stone, completed only after years and years of practice. His uncle, Agravaine, was standing like a dark shadow behind the throne. Was the man smirking at Arthur? No, it was probably only the prince's imagination. Merlin was standing with Gaius, holding his hand. Her big blue eyes locked with Arthur's for a moment, and she seemed to be holding back tears.<p>

The prince continued to let his eyes fly over the room. There were many a noble there, and even though it was probably way after noon Arthur was surprised (and quite impressed, even though he would never admit it) that they didn't look hung-over. Most of the knights were there, including (Arthur realized with a scowl) Valiant and his friends, the former mentioned knight most definitely with a smirk on his face as he looked at Arthur.

So there he was, Crown Prince of Camelot, standing in front of the court like a simple thief. His clothes were wrinkled since he'd spent the night in them, and on either side of him were guards, yet he held his head high, looking as royal as ever when he locked eyes with the man who was the king and his father.

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, hereby accuse you of High Treason and Sorcery." Uther said, his voice booming around the hall, and it was cold, cold and filled with withheld anger, but were there betrayal and hurt in that voice too? Uther's face was still a stony mask, no emotions could be seen.

Suddenly it felt like a great weight had landed on Arthur's shoulders. He didn't know what this was about, no, but he was sure of the sentence his father, no not his father, _the king_ would pass on him. Arthur had used sorcery, and the evidence of it was there for all to see, for still he had no shadow.

Arthur had used sorcery, he had known that it was forbidden, he had _known _that this day would come, and yet here he stood, feeling like somebody had just poured a bucket of cold water over him. He had never felt so naked and exposed in his life.

Various nobles started to whisper amongst each other.

"Silence!" Uther roared and the hall was suddenly deadly quiet. "Some time ago someone came to me, whispering of sorcery within my castle walls, within my family!"-Here Arthur saw Merlin cringe in the corner of his eye-"And I dared not to believe them, I dismissed it as rumors and gossip. I refused to believe that _my own son_ would turn against me so completely!

"And yet, after the events of yesterday night I cannot ignore this anymore. My blindness in this matter almost cost me my daughter, if it hadn't been for the quick actions of Lord Agravaine."

Wait, what?! Arthur thought. What was this about? What happened yesterday…Did his father think that _he…_?! He had used sorcery, yes, but not yesterday, and he would _never ever_ hurt Merlin! Not even if his life depended on it! When Arthur cast a look behind the throne to where Agravaine was lurking he could _swear _that the man was smirking at him.

"Lord Agravaine, please step forward and tell the court what you told me happened last night." Uther said, his gaze on Agravaine, _and god, couldn't the others see how smug the man looked?_

After a bow and a quiet "Your highness" Agravaine began his tale. "You see, My Lord, I was standing at the window, taking a pause from the feast, when I saw the Crown Prince and the Princess walking over the courtyard. I found it odd, you see, that the prince was carrying the princess away, in the direction of the lower city, and I thought I would go find some guards to alarm, but they were quickly disappearing and I thought it better to check myself. There was probably only some misunderstanding, I thought, My Liege. So I followed them down the streets and lost them for a while only to find them again in a dark alleyway. I thought this had gone too far, because what could the Prince and the Princess possibly be doing in a dark alleyway?

"But before I could do anything the prince must've used magic to sense that I was there, because he turned around and I _swear _my lord, his eyes were _golden_. Before I could even blink I was smashed into the wall and before I could do anything else the Prince had taken the princess and they were gone. Now I decided that it was best to get the guards and I came here to you as fast as I could, My Lord."

Arthur could barely believe his ears! How could this man, this man he had called family, stand there, in front of the whole court and spew lie after lie after bloody lie?! Arthur looked around the room, and everyone seemed to believe him! How could they? Couldn't they see that this man was clearly lying?! Even his own father believed him, believed the words of this… this traitor! Arthur felt his blood boil and he looked up at Agravaine with so much hatred in his eyes, but yet the man just looked back and smirked.

Suddenly something hit Arthur, and it all made sense. How could he not have seen this before? Realization must have shown on his face, because Agravaine smirked even wider, if that was a possible feat.

"It…It was you all along, wasn't it?" Arthur asked, his voice low and cold as stone. "You, you set me up, didn't you?! You tried to kidnap Merlin, but when it didn't work you decided to set me up instead! YOU LYING TRAITOR!" Here the guards had to hold back Arthur, who was struggling to reach his uncle, reach him and kill him with his bare hands. Various whisperers broke out in the hall.

Uther once again shouted "Silence!" and once again the hall went quiet. Agravaine was looking at Arthur, and for the slightest of moments Arthur could swear that he once again could see a smirk on the man's face, just a second and then it was gone, and he was looking down at Arthur, an offended expression plastered across his face.

"How dare you accuse me? You, a _sorcerer!" _Agravaine spat.

"Silence Agravaine!" Uther said, his voice every bit the king he was, "It is still your prince you're talking to."

"Sire, may I object? This is not the prince we all loved and cared for" -why couldn't the others hear the obviously false tone?-"That prince is gone. Somewhere along the way he obviously made a barging with a sorcerer and who knows what privileges he got for his shadow. For it is true, my Lord, no matter how it pains me, it is clear for all to see; that Prince Arthur Pendragon has no shadow!"

Said prince had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The situation was obviously going hard on his mental health, he thought darkly to himself, because out of all the things that had happened he really just wanted to roll his eyes at the overly dramatic words of his uncle.

But the speech had the wished for effect. Nobles once again started to whisper and this time they were also nodding their heads like they agreed with Agravaine. And that was when Sir Valiant stepped forwards.

"Your highness" He said, "If I may so boldly speak." He paused and looked up at Uther, only to see the king nod his head before he continued speaking. "I, as much as it saddens me, must agree with and confirm the tale of Lord Agravaine, Sire.

"Me and some friends of mine amongst the knights where at the tavern yesterday, celebrating the young princess's birthday. I don't know what time it was but we were going back to the citadel, when the prince came walking towards us. I offered him to have a drink with us, because even though we were going back there is always time for another round, especially with a prince as company.

"However, the prince was not himself at all. I had of course heard the rumors, but didn't want to judge before I saw it myself. It was true as they said though, true as everyone can see in this hall, today; the prince has no shadow."-Really, Arthur thought, why state the obvious?

"He started to pick a fight with us, and when we asked him if he'd had something to drink he threatened me to my life and then started to go on about the princess, even though she wasn't there. It was downright creepy, if I may say so, my Lord. Of course I found it strange for the prince to show up like that, acting strange, and I hadn't seen him at the feast before, and I am sorry my Lord, but I wasn't in my right mind at the time, and then he left as quickly as he came, nowhere to be found." Valiant looked shamefully down at the floor, like he regretted it greatly. Arthur could once again barely believe his ears, barely believe that this was happening. And yet, here he was, standing like some mere thief in front of his father's court, hearing people he had trusted conspire against him. And the worst part was that his father was _believing _them!

"Father! I…" Arthur started, but before he could say anything more the king shouted;

"Leave us! All of you, I want you out!" Successively the lords and ladies of the court started to leave the hall, no one staying longer than necessary, afraid of attracting the king's wrath.

Only Valiant and his band of knights (most of them looking very anxious) were hesitating at the doors, but then Valiant cast a glare at the furious king and made his decision. When all the others had left the room there were only Agravaine, Gaius and a crying Merlin, Uther and Arthur left. And, to Arthur's dismay, the guards still holding him.

"What have you done, Arthur?!" Uther yelled, "Tell me!"

"Sire, if I may object…"

"Quiet Gaius! It is as clear as day that my son has used magic, that _my son_ has been using magic, my own son! Do you admit the usage of sorcery? Do you admit the attempted abduction of your sister?" Uther boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room. Arthur took a moment to gather himself before he looked up at the king, his eyes cold.

"I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt my little sister, and you are a fool if you believe so!"

"That was NOT the answer to my question! Let me be clearer; what did you get in exchange for your shadow?!"

"That I can't tell you father, I can't tell you or bad things will happen."

"So now you are threatening me, your king?!"

Before neither the king nor his son got to say anything more, another voice interrupted;

"Father, please, I am sure that my brother meant no harm. And Lord Agravaine is lying" Here Merlin broke free from Gaius' hold and walked so that she was in front of the king. It was a sight to behold, the little princess with her black braided hair and the usually so joyful blue eyes filled with tears standing with a defiant face expression in front of the grim king sitting on his throne. "I was there" She continued, "Let me witness!"

"Were you not my child and only daughter, were you not a replica of your mother I would have you flogged for you insolence child! You may not speak in front of your king, of matters that you have little to no concern of."

"But I was there father, I was there, and it was me"-Arthur's heart stopped at these words- "It was me who used magic father, and I am sorry, I know that I've been bad, but Agravaine is bad-er and he tried to kidnap me!"

Merlin had tears flowing down her cheeks now, and Uther looked at her, his face still a cold mask.

But before he could say anything Agravaine said;

"Sire, I see it clear as day that the little princess Merlin has been exposed to an enchantment of some kind, probably from the prince, and I don't think you should take her words seriously."

"Gaius" Uther said, "Take Merlin out of here and make sure she doesn't see Arthur again. Also, check if she has any kind of enchantment placed over her.

"And Arthur, my _son_"- the word was spat out as if it was something unholy-"I will give you one last chance. Why. Do. You. Not. Have. A. Shadow?!"

And Arthur looked up at his father, his king, and then he looked around the hall, eyes scanning and taking in, flying over Agravaine, Uther, Gaius before settling on Merlin, who was fighting to stay in the hall even though Gaius was trying to lead her out. He caught her gaze for a moment, blue meeting blue, before he looked up at the man he called father and said;

"I'm sorry father, but I cannot tell you." There were tears forming in his eyes as he looked into the cold and pale stare of the king.

"Then it is with great grief and sorrow, that I, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot stripe you, Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot of all your titles and release you from all your duties, and banishes you from all and any land of Camelot for the usage of sorcery and attempt to high treason, coming back meaning death. I am so very disappointed in you, Arthur." While the first had been said in the booming voice of a king, the last sentence was but a mere whisper of a father, which only served to hurt the more.

Arthur looked around the great hall for what was possibly the last time, let his eyes drink in every detail of everything that he had just lost, and as Merlin's desperate cries rang throughout the hall Arthur was dragged away from everything he had ever known, defeat and despair heavy in his heart.

The people of Camelot seemed to have forgotten that he was once the person they had loved the most, that when Uther was too harsh they would whisper that when the lovely Prince Arthur would be king things would be different, things would be better. They seemed to have forgotten how he had loved them, been fair to them, and that they had once looked upon their golden prince with joy and pride in their eyes. So now when their once beloved prince, whom they had before thrown flowers at, for the last time rode his Prestigious down the streets of Camelot all they threw his way were rotten fruit and curses.

And Arthur, betrayed by people he had trusted, thought of as family, looked at the citizens who'd turned their backs on him with a heavy heart and eyes threatening to overflow with tears, and swore to himself that never would he come back to the godforsaken place that had abandoned him on a whim so completely.

And somewhere within the stone castle a child of six was heard crying, crying like there was no future.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you thought xx<p> 


End file.
